


“Scared, me?”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Aziraphale wants to know if Crowley ever gets scared heaven and hell will figure them out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	“Scared, me?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale closed his book and placed in on the side table.

“Huh,” the demon answered sleepily lifting his head off the pillow.

“Nevermind dear,” Aziraphale smiled. “I didn’t realize you were starting to fall asleep.”

“No, no, angel,” Crowley sat up giving the angel his full attention. “I’m listening. What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve just been thinking about everything that happened to us recently,” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Yeah what about it?” Crowley cocked his head confused. “Are you not happy? I thought we were both happy here,” the demon was starting to panic.

“Of course I am happy dear,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and squeezed it gaining a sigh of relief from the demon. “I was just wondering if you ever get scared? You know, that heaven and hell will come for us one day.”

“Scared, me? Nah,” Crowley responded. “The way I see it there’s no point in being scared.”

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale spent most of his life in a state of fear. It used to be fear of heaven finding out his feelings for Crowley, and now he spent the better part of every day working they would figure out that they had had the wool pulled over their eyes.

“Well,” Crowley’s voice went up a pitch. “Think about it, right. If God’s plans really are ineffable as you say, then we did exactly as we were supposed to do. Furthermore, the two of us spending our days together enjoying the simple human pleasures life has to offer must be part of the plan too.”

“I don’t think ineffability works that way,” Aziraphale smiled. “But then again the definition of ineffable is; too great to be expressed or described in words, so you might be onto something.”

“Exactly,” Crowley nodded. “Anyway if I’m wrong and they do come for us one day I think we enjoy every moment we have together while we can. So I don’t see a point to worrying about it.”

“You are exactly right,” Aziraphale was so happy Crowley put his mind at ease.

“Glad to help angel,” Crowley smiled. “Now I’m sure you’ve probably worried yourself hungry so why do you go fetch us some cocoa and biscuits. I’m actually a bit peckish myself.”

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea, you always know exactly what I want,” Aziraphale got up out of the bed. “But when you’ve been friends as long as we have one shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Exactly,” Crowley was grinning from ear to ear, after all the times Aziraphale said they weren’t friends the demon would never tire of hearing they were. “I’ll put on some music.”

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale answered before leaving the room.


End file.
